


Five Dresses Cordelia Chase Never Wore

by cofax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 5things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yoon, More Joy Day 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Dresses Cordelia Chase Never Wore

1\. The completely over-the-top vintage cream dress, dotted with seed pearls, in which she married Francis Doyle.

2\. A simple black sheath she wore to Buffy Summers' funeral (the second one).

3\. The Vera Wang in floor-length burgundy she wore to her first Academy Awards ceremony--at least the first for which she was a nominee.

4\. A pale pink polyester blend with the name "Cordy" in cheap nylon embroidery on the breast. The white apron is stained with coffee and grease.

5\. The blue skirt-suit she wore to Connor's college graduation, Angel at her side in navy, both of them blinking in the June sun.


End file.
